oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Garo style/weapon techniques
Handle thrust technique Handle Stance Thrust – Primary Form user grabs the sheath tightly then thrusts the sheath directly into the opponents heart temporarily stopping the target. (Depending on the race of the target it will have more or less strength used as the larger (weight and height) the bigger the temporary stopping of the heart. Handle Stance Thrust – Quick Strike Slash Combo user '' uses 'Handle Stance Thrust – Primary Form' , followed by using the thumb to flick the handle of the sword forward then grabbing the handle for a quick front strike slash which can be from either from the following ways: (From a strike slashing downwards from above going down as if thrusting the sword / From a strike slashing from down to either going to the side or up to the stomach / or a attack directed directly into the eyes or the heart / or a stroke that is a thrust into the body (target could be heart / lungs / skull) or vertically from one side to the other) Handle Stance Thrust – Followed by Parry and a Quick Strike Slash Combo ''user '' uses 'Handle Stance Thrust – Primary Form' as first move. If the target then targets ''user it will be followed with user using his sword to parry and lunging in for a counteractive Quick Strike Slash Combo. Handle Stance Thrust – Followed by Defence/Deflection user '' uses 'Handle Stance Thrust – Primary Form' as first move. If the target then targets ''user it will be followed with user using his sword to shield himself and using the force of the impact to fling himself back. Mythical Haki Forge A style developed while coating weapon with haki, this technique uses haki as the main energy source Godmother (single sword technique ) A simple attack that sends out an air slash toward an opponent. The user holds their sword vertically in front of them and swings down fast. Gingerbread (single sword technique ) A close-range contact slash. The user closes their eyes and concentrates, allowing the next sword swing to do more damage than an unnamed attack. Competitive Hare (single sword technique ) A speedy and simple attack. The user runs past their opponent, with their sword drawn, and sheathes it after stopping. If the attack hits, the opponent will not immediately notice it. House of Straw (single sword technique ) The user draws their sword and holds it diagonally downward to their right. They then swing it upward and back down, so the sword ends up held diagonally downward to their left. This creates a full partly triangle-shaped air slash that flies toward the target. Red Riding Sword (single sword technique ) The user puts one arm over their head, holding the sword in that arm pointing downward. They quickly swing it over their head and finish with the sword pointing upwards. The slash goes into the air, and the path of the sword generates a shield above your head. Best used on enemies above you. (this technique doubles your defense for a limited time) Spinning Needle Spike (single sword technique ) The user holds their sword pointing forward and spins it in a circular motion. The air within the circle compresses and builds until the user stops spinning, sending an air slash forward in a straight line. House of Sticks (single sword technique ) The user holds their sword vertically downward to their right. They swing the sword up, sideways, and downward. This creates a partly square-shaped air slash that flies toward the target. Patient Tortoise (single sword technique ) The user waits for their opponent to come near, hand on the sword hilt. When the opponent gets close, the user draws their sword and attacks. If this attack hits, the opponent will not immediately notice it. House of Bricks (single sword technique ) The user holds their sword vertically downward to their right. They swing the sword up, diagonally up, diagonally down, and down. This creates a partly-house shaped air slash that flies toward the target. Golden Fleece (dual sword technique ) The user holds both swords out and swings them in opposite directions. The friction this causes creates an air slash. Caliburn (duel sword technique ) The user holds one sword outwards, and the other flat and horizontally beneath it. Then, by scraping the lower sword against the other’s blade, creates an air slash that packs slightly more power than regular air slashes. Ugly Duckling (duel sword technique ) The user draws both swords holding them in a downwards x shape. They then swing them forward into a forwards v shape and back again three times quickly in order to send three air slashes toward their opponent. Poison Apple Slash (duel sword technique ) The user holds their swords horizontally flat, the sharp ends pointing outwards, in an equals sign shape. They move the swords back and forth, generating a circular air slash in-between them. They then turn the swords so that the sharp end pointing downwards, sending the air slash hurtling towards an enemy. Just Right Bed (duel sword technique ) While falling, the user swings their swords at the ground in two L shapes, making a square, compressing the air into a mattress. The mattress is somewhat air resistant, effectively allowing for a slower fall. Big Bad Wolf (duel sword technique ) The user holds both swords upwards at their sides and spins around once rapidly, sending out a powerful sharp wind in all directions, which gets weaker the further it travels. Rumpelstiltskin (duel sword technique ) The user swings one sword diagonally upwards to the right and the other to the left, cutting an x-shaped space in the air. They then plunge both swords into the space and back out to send an x-shaped air slash toward the opponent. Ballad of the Merry Men (duel sword technique ) The user runs through their enemies, swinging their swords as a distraction. After they finish, they turn and swing their swords, sending out two air slashes toward their distracted opponent. Carabosse (duel sword technique ) The user hold both swords outwards, and swings his arms upward without moving the sword tip. They swing downwards, returning to the first position, and then swing the swords upward before sheathing them. The tension built up in the two areas is released in the form of two powerful air slashes. Kinjutsu "Sea Sword Style" Kinjustu " Sea Sword Style ". This Sword style requires Nitoryu ,Ittoryu for its most basic attack and gradually all three forms of Haki in order of mastery to use Sword like a form of the Sea . "Form of the Sea"Style Crude Thrust (Required Mastery: Nitoryu) The user leans backs and thrusts his both swords one from above and one below to two opposing momenta on the target's body for more damage. "Heavenly Form of the Sea" Style Bullet (弾丸) (Required Mastery: Ittoryu ) The user thrusts one of his swords towards his target by twisting his wrist, forearm, and shoulder inward, toward his chest. When he pulls back his sword arm, his arm remains halfway extended for repetition for the attack. Senkou(閃光, Flash) (Required Mastery: Ittoryu) Used as a counterattack1, the user bents one of his sword arms and thrusts the holding sword to the incoming opponent. It uses the opponent's forward momentum and adds to it. Heavenly Swing (Required Mastery: Nitoryu, Armament Haki ) The user summons the Heavens' Sea using Haki* which acts like an Unstable Resin to the Swords and sweeps the area from the opposite side using both the swords. note: The user actually disturbs the life-force of vapors (using Haki) present in the air to create an Unstable Environment within the swords' reach Cursed Form of the Sea"Style Smash(スマッシュ) (Required Mastery: Ittoryu/Nitoryu) The user leans to either his right or left side and strikes towards his opponent with slashes from both his swords. Dragon Fish Blow(竜魚打撃) (Required Mastery: Ittoryu/Nitoryu ) The user charges in crouching with one sword aiming for the opponent's torso from below. With their opponent's attention is directed down, the user jumps and swings his other sword from above and hits the head Hien(ヒエン,The Swallow) (Required Mastery: Ittoryu) The user starts with either one sworded upward slash from below or a forward horizontal thrust but stops halfway, then abruptly flies it back at the opponent. Arm, elbow, and wrist rotation is applied so the strike can change its trajectory from slash to screwing thrust or thrust to a spinning slash. Jolt Counter(ジョルトカウンター) (Required Mastery: Ittoryu/Nitoryu) To an impending attack; the user crouching slightly in preparation for the follow-through, sprints forward, weaves both their swords over the opponent's attacking weapon or form. Using the sprint from the crouching position as additional momentum slams their swords into the opponent. Cursed Dragon's Jaw (Required Mastery: Nitoryu, Armament Haki) Two swords placed vertically and air-based projectile simultaneously from above and below towards the target like presented like a Dragon closing its Jaw on the target. "Demon Form of Sea"Style White Fang (ウァイト・ファング) (Required Mastery: Ittoryu/Nitoryu) The user strikes an upward slash from below towards its target with one sword, then drives in with a thrust with the other sword from above. It must be stressed that there is virtually no delay between the two strikes. The combination is portrayed as a wolf's fangs as they sink into their victim. Tsubame Gaeshi(燕返し, Swallow Reversal / Return) (Required Mastery: Ittoryu/Nitoryu) The user starts with one sworded upward slash from below and a forward horizontal thrust by his other sword but stops them halfway, then abruptly flies them back at the opponent. Arm, elbow, and wrist rotation is applied so the strikes can change its trajectory from slash to screwing thrust and the thrust becomes a spinning slash. Hurricane of The Underworld (Required Mastery: Nitoryu, Armament Haki) The user jumps into the air and swings his both swords towards the ground/water body to create an angular spin along with the debris from the ground/ water from the water body to hurl towards the target surrounding him/her in a hurricane enclosing viciously from a wide elliptical shape to singular point.